From French patent FR-A-2 205 243 a system is known with two drums driven by a chain rolling up a flexible polyester, fabric or cloth film. On this film symbols, figures or letters may be stuck, welded or fastened. This system is only useful for small pictures, texts or signals as complete posters, either stuck or fastened, crease or tear during rolling.
From German patent DE-A-2 514 074 an unwinding system for an endless tape is known, on which advertisements, drawings or other articles are attached either by sticking or by fastening, but in this system there is no rolling up.
The horizontal or vertical transport or a tape comprising a series of advertisements or a support for advertisements arranged in sequence, poses the problem of its guidance. The tape rolled onto a reel has to move over two return axes before rolling onto a second reel in order to then return to the first reel.